


Sunset in the Sands

by ParadiseAvenger



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M, Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 03:33:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParadiseAvenger/pseuds/ParadiseAvenger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was supposed to be simple. It was only PROM! Everyone was excited, bouncing off the walls, even. Then, the first rose arrived and everything became far more complicated for Maka. Who is the mysterious sender? Adult Themes. Secret Pairing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mysterious Roses

Just a lame-o story because I’m sick and my brain is firing on about two of eight cylinders. 

It will probably come to about three chapters if my brain keeps working at this level.

X:One:X

**Monday, May 9th, 11:21 a.m.**

The theme was Sunset in the Sands. It wasn’t the best theme, but hey, there were worse ones out there. It could have been Circus or Carnival or Underwater. The theme for what, you might ask? Why, for Prom of course! Shibusen or DWMA, depending on who you talked to, was simply buzzing with excitement and drama. There was a lot of fighting over dates, crying over lack of dates or the wrong date, a mess of generally worked-up guys tired of their girlfriends, whimpering over dresses and shoes and jewelry, moaning over limos, and just a lot of complaining in general as everyone prepared for Prom come Saturday night. And to think it was only Monday.

It was going to be a long week…

Maka Albarn peeked up over her book, eyeing her friends as Elizabeth Thompson got worked up over her dress, Death the Kid yowled about the number of petals in roses—asymmetrical numbers, damn it! Only eight was acceptable!—BlackStar just hooting and screaming in general, Patricia Thompson scribbled out a drawing of a giraffe on her prom flyer, Tsubaki Nakatsukasa attempted to calm Liz down, and Soul Eater dozed half-propped up on his hand. She decided it was in her best interest not to try to intervene and slid her eyes back into her book.

That was when the first rose arrived. 

All of the sudden, the class went silent which was a welcome change, but Maka continued reading until Soul put his elbow in her ribcage. She was going to chop him until he pointed vaguely forward to a nervous-looking underclassman who was shuffling about in front of her. 

“Um, Maka Albarn, right?” the poor kid asked.

“Yes?” 

“I was told to give this to you,” he forced out. Poor kid—it probably looked like he was trying to ask an upperclassman to the Prom. Then, he produced a small white box about six inches by two inches with a thick glossy red ribbon tied around it, handed it quickly over, and scampered away.

“Wait!” Maka called out. “Is this from you?” 

He shook his head. “Not from me!”

“Then who?”

“I’m… I’m not supposed to say,” he shouted back and then scurried out the door.

“What is it, Maka?” Liz asked and stuck her head around Soul’s shoulder. 

“I don’t know,” Maka said and looked suspiciously at the box. “Do you think it’s a prank?”

“Open it! Open it!” Patty chanted. Then, her favorite and most-used yellow crayon broke in her hand and she let out a shriek of terror that was quickly seconded by Kid along with a shout of, “Asymmetrical garbage!” Then, Patty started laughing, selected red, and went right back to drawing. Kid, on the other hand, promptly passed out on the floor.

“Kid’s out,” Soul reported lamely and glanced down at the young Grim Reaper. 

Liz turned back to look, eyed him, shifted his head with her foot, and said, “Just leave him. So, Maka, what’s in that box?”

Maka pulled the bow and unwound the ribbon. Then, she slowly lifted the lid as Tsubaki and Liz leaned in around her. Inside, nestled in a bed of white tissue paper, was a single red rose with beautiful blood-red petals and every thorn had been neatly clipped off. “Wow,” Maka breathed and lifted the rose from the paper. Beneath it was small piece of paper with scalloped edges and beautiful silver calligraphy that read simply ‘Will…’ and then had ‘Love, Secret Admirer’ at the bottom of the card. “What do you think it is?” she whispered.

“It looks like… the beginning of a proposal to go to Prom, maybe?” Tsubaki suggested.

“It looks like whoever did it chickened out. It just says ‘will,’” Liz pointed out.

“What’s that on the back?” Soul asked. He was lazily watching them through half-lidded crimson eyes.

Maka flipped the card and it said ‘Day One.’

“Day One?” Liz repeated. “Does that mean you’ll be getting one of these every day?”

Maka shrugged and slipped the rose back into the box along with the card. “I don’t know,” she said softly and cut her eyes to Soul. She was kind of hoping to go to the Prom with him, at least as friends, but if this ‘Secret Admirer’ was going to ask her out then that was cool too.

“If you’re finished holding up class, Miss Albarn,” Franken Stein said slowly. 

Maka’s face heated up as she realized the entire class had been watching her. She grabbed the white box and shoved it into her lap, blushing madly. “Y-yes. I’m sorry, Professor Stein!” Several people snickered and class resumed, but Maka found it hard to concentrate. She just kept thinking about the rose and the card. Who could it be from?

…

After school, the girls hit the stores. Maka’s father had given her enough money to buy a cruise liner and he insisted she get whatever she wanted. Tsubaki had a small budget to work with and Maka planned to sneakily help her out. Liz and Patty, on the other hand, had the riches of a Grim Reaper at their fingertips. They trolled the racks together, chatting amicably. 

Liz pulled out something slinky enough for a prostitute. “What about this?”

“Whore!” Patty shouted and several people looked at them.

“Um, Liz,” Tsubaki began, nice as pie as always. 

Maka, like Patty, was all about giving an honest opinion. “Liz, it’s totally a slut dress.”

“I know, that’s what I want!”

“You want to look like a slut?” Maka repeated, mouth falling open.

Tsubaki was completely thunderstruck. 

Patty just started laughing.

“Well, yeah,” Liz said and held the dress up against her body. “I want Kid to notice.”

“I think you should pick something symmetrical, then,” Maka said. “He’ll have an aneurism, and not in a good way, if you wear that off-one-shoulder number.”

Liz barked a laugh. “I suppose you’re right!” Then, she slipped the slinky dress back onto the rack and moseyed on.

Silently, Tsubaki, Maka, and Patty followed Liz. Long week, hell it was going to be a long shopping trip! The boys were lucky. Kid and Soul both already had suits hanging in their closets and BlackStar only had to rent one. Sometimes, being a girl just sucked and was plain old-fashioned difficult.

…

When Maka dragged herself into the apartment she shared with Soul, she was ready to drop. Soul had prepared some dinner and had a plate waiting for her in the microwave, but it was late and he was asleep on the couch. Maka ate quietly, showered, and investigated the living room. Since Soul was still asleep on the couch, she saw fit to wake him up and shoo him into his bedroom. Then, she too crawled into bed and slept like the dead.

Day One: Will…

X:Two:X 

**Tuesday, May 10th, 11:33 a.m.**

Maka found herself eagerly awaiting the second day’s rose, staring at the door and not even paying attention to Stein as she yakked on about dissection and madness. Finally, the door opened and a different nervous underclassman stuck his head in. This time, Maka gave a little finger wave and he scuttled over, presented her with the same-sixed white box, and left as if someone was chasing him. Maka silently opened the box in her lap and the same beautiful rose was waiting inside for her along with a card that read ‘…you…’ It looked like Tsubaki and Liz were right! It was a Prom proposal. 

Maka didn’t realize she was grinning from ear to ear until Soul pointed it out. Embarrassed, she shoved her face into her book and pretended to read.

…

It was a beautiful buttery day outside as they made their way to their favorite double-sided-backless bench to eat lunch. Overhead, a beautiful cherry tree in full bloom sprinkled pink petals down on them. Maka’s friends waited patiently until then to embarrass her thoroughly. 

“So, Maka, are you going to accept this secret admirer’s invitation? Liz teased as she bit into her sandwich. 

Maka blushed and sipped her milk. “I don’t know. I guess it depends on who it is…”

“What guy in our school is this romantic?” Liz asked flatly. “I mean, the roses and the cars and the ribbon and the boxes. It’s so… perfect!”

“There are romantic guys out there,” Tsubaki chimed in. Then she whipped her head around to scream at BlackStar, who had shimmied up the tree and was shrieking like a monkey. “Get down from there right now before you break your neck!”

“What if it’s a girl?” Patty asked and laughed.

Maka’s face turned white. “U-umm, Patty!”

Liz laughed too. “That would be such a riot!”

Then, the conversation dropped away from Maka and her mysterious admirer. Gratefully, Maka leaned her back against Soul’s as she always did at lunch, brushed some petals off the top of her head, and stared up at the crystal blue sky. Her secret admirer… who could it be?

Day Two: Will you…

X:Three:X

**Wednesday, May 11th, 11:47 a.m.**

Maka hadn’t been able to sleep the night before. She was too excited. She tapped her fingers on her desk the entire time she stared at the clock, desperately awaiting the arrival of her third rose and the day’s card. Stein was preaching away but she didn’t hear a word he said. She was beginning to feel like Soul, lazy and sleepy, but she didn’t care. She was too excited! She felt like a girl in a romance novel about to have all her dreams come true. 

A mysterious Secret Admirer! Boxed and ribbon-tied roses! Romantic cards! Prom!

She squealed a little, embarrassed by her own girlish glee. She had never thought she was the type to succumb to this kind of thing. She squirmed in her seat eagerly and glanced at the clock again—only about two minutes had passed. Why was time moving so slowly? She sighed heavily.

Soul cracked open one eye and glowered at her. “Maka, could you quit it? I’m trying to sleep!”

“Sorry,” she whispered to him and continued staring at the clock and tapping her fingers on the desk.

Finally, the door eased open and a nervous underclassman’s face peeked in. Again, Maka waved and accepted the trademark white box eagerly. As she had expected, there was another perfect red rose and a note that read ‘…go to…’ in beautiful silver calligraphy. 

…

Gleefully, Maka added her third rose to the glass vase on the kitchen table and added the card to the stack on the fridge. Then, she happily began preparing dinner while Soul watched her back. Maka felt his eyes on her and decided it was finally time to broach the subject she had been avoiding since the arrival of the first rose. They had all been going to prom with both dates and as friends, but Maka was a little concerned about Soul. He had been getting offers of dates all week and had been turning them down. Had he been planning on going with her, just as friends, or did he just not want a date?

“Hey, Soul,” she said softly.

“Yeah?”

“If I accept this date—”

“Your new Secret Admirer?” Soul asked and leaned his face on his hand. 

“Yeah,” Maka said and blushed though she wasn’t sure why.

“Then you’re going to take the date?”

“I was planning to,” she said sheepishly. It felt weird to talk about this with Soul, yet they talked about everything with each other.

“That’s good, I suppose,” Soul said.

“You think that’s good?”

“Well, whoever this is has worked really hard to get your attention. You may as well give him what he’s working so hard for,” he said mildly. 

“You’re okay with that?” she asked.

“Why wouldn’t I be?”

“I mean, you’ve been turning down all the dates you got this week. I wasn’t sure if you expected us to go as friends or what…” She trailed off and flipped the steaks they were having for dinner in the pan. The timer beeped, signaling that the biscuits were finished, but her hands were full. “Soul, can you—?”

He was already on his feet behind her, taking the pot holder from her hand and opening the oven. He took out the biscuits and slid them into the basket Maka had waiting patiently. When he finished with that, the microwave dinged and he took out the vegetables, too. Maka finished up the steaks and slapped them down on plates. 

“There we go. Any rarer and it would still be moving,” she said with a laugh. 

Soul grinned, showing his gleaming white pointed teeth. “Just the way I like it!”

“So,” Maka continued as they dug into dinner. “You’re okay with me taking this date?”

“You should do whatever you want, Maka,” he said and chewed the bone of his steak. 

“I wonder who it is…” she whispered.

Soul shrugged and continued eating. It had been a long day and he was starving. When Maka didn’t finish her dinner, he asked if he could have hers and, for once, she handed it over to him and drifted off to take a shower. She was in her own little world so Soul and the three roses finished dinner together.

Day Three: Will you go to…

X:Four:X

**Thursday, May 12th, 12:13 p.m.**

Today, the rose came at lunch—late enough that Maka had been panicking. What if she didn’t get a rose today? What if this was all just a cruel trick? But it wasn’t and she didn’t have to worry. Professor Stein in his stitched-up coat came outside with a cigarette hanging off his lower lip and a white box tucked under his arm. He glanced around, spotted them, and headed their way. When he strolled over, Maka stared at him with barely concealed excitement.

“Maka, this came for you in my classroom and I took the liberty of relieving that poor freshman of it,” Stein said and handed over the white box with red ribbon tied in a curly bow. “He wouldn’t know where to find you anyway.”

“Thank you, Professor Stein,” Maka said and took the box from him. 

Stein stood over her while she untied the ribbon with eager shaking fingers and plucked the beautiful thornless rose from the nest of white tissue paper. Today, there was a layer of white petals on the bottom of the box and there was a single word in shining silver script ‘Prom.’ A perfect palm tree was embossed in the card, surely alluding to their theme—Sunset in the Sands.

“So, it is a prom date then?” Stein asked.

Maka nodded and sniffed the rose delicately. It smelled sweeter than any flower she had ever taken the time to smell before, the perfect sweet fragrance that was better than any perfume. She fingered the card, tracing the drawing of the palm. “It’s really adorable,” she confessed. 

Stein blew a heart-shaped ring of smoke, grinned, and walked away. 

“So, you like it, Maka?” Kid asked. “That palm tree is perfectly symmetrical!”

Liz put her elbow in his side. “Of course she likes it. She’s a girl. What girl doesn’t like this kind of spectacular romanticism?”

“It’s funny,” Maka said, “I never thought I was the kind of girl who swooned for this kind of thing…”

Patty laughed.

“Then I guess the person doing this for you knows you better than you even know yourself,” Tsubaki said softly and bit into her apple with a crunch.

Maka blinked and leaned back against Soul as she always did. He leaned into her as well, supporting her back perfectly. “I guess you’re right, Tsubaki. I never thought of it that way,” she said softly. “I wonder who it could be.”

Day Four: Will you go to Prom…

X:Five:X

**Friday, May 13th, 2:45 p.m.**

Sadly, Maka had gone the entire day without a rose even though she jumped every time a door opened or someone called her name. But, nothing had come for her and school was over. She had waited all week for this final proposition and now, it was only a waste of time and heart. She felt so stupid, like a little girl who had been let down by a parent, and she couldn’t make that stupid feeling go away. All the excitement for Prom tomorrow night didn’t help either. 

She was dateless and disappointed. 

It was time to leave now and Maka met Soul at her locker so they could walk home together. When he saw the sad expression on her pale face, he leaned against the cold metal and asked, “What’s wrong? Did your admirer turn out to be hideous?”

Maka spun in her combination, leaning her forehead on the cool locker. “No… I didn’t get a rose today, Soul. I guess he changed his mind or maybe it was a prank or something…”

Soul shrugged. “You’ve still got me,” was all he said.

Maka smiled softly. “I know Soul,” she said. “I know I’ve always got you.” 

Then, she opened her locker and a rain of blood-colored petals came down on her head from a perfectly rigged bucket. Nestled in the mess of white balloons that filled up her locker was a crimson box tied with a white ribbon. Eagerly, Maka grabbed the box, pulled off the ribbon, and peered in at the beautiful roses inside. There was one white one and one red nestled in a bed of emerald tissue paper. On top was the same card she had been getting all week with only two words on it ‘…with me?’ Maka smiled from ear to ear and showed Soul

He was a guy and he gave her a good-natured patient smile as she chattered on about how exciting this was. Then, he asked, “Well, who is your mystery date?”

Maka’s heart fell into her stomach as she searched the card for a name. It was still signed, ‘Love your Secret Admirer’ and there was no name anywhere on the card. She flipped it over and there was the words ‘Day Five’ and ‘If you accept, I’ll pick you up in front of your house with a black limo at six for the dance.’

“It doesn’t say who it is,” Maka told Soul.

“What if it’s a psycho?” Soul asked flatly as she started handing him balloons.

Maka swiped at him but she was in too good of a mood to actually hit Soul. “It’s not a psycho, Soul!” she shouted and looked at all the petals at her feet. “Should I sweep these up?” she wondered softly and toed the petals into a pile. 

“The janitor will get them,” Soul said. “Come on. Let’s get home.”

“Okay!”

Maka hugged the box to her chest, smiling happily, while Soul carried the mess of bobbling balloons. He looked as if he had an armload of clouds and the sunlight glinted off his silver hair. So, Maka had a mystery date and Soul was still going with himself so he wouldn’t have the chance to break any poor girl’s heart by being just himself. This was going to be the best dance ever! Maka had never been so happy in her life.

Day Five: Will you go to Prom with me?

X:Six:X

**Saturday, May 14th, 5:04 p.m.**

Finally, Soul leaned on the door with an exhausted sigh of relief. He had just finished throwing out Maka’s father, Spirit Albarn. The dummy had just come over to coo and fuss over his only daughter on the night of her senior prom and to threaten Soul a little. Maka had received him with the usual amount of grace and shouting, throwing things and frustration. Soul had barely managed to avoid getting hit with the books, brushes, hangers, and shoes she had lobbed at her father’s head. 

Then, while Soul threw him out, Maka finished getting ready. Soul was still only half-dressed. He was wearing his favorite dark pinstriped slacks, leather belt fastened around his narrow hips, blood-colored shirt with his black silk tie draped across his shoulders, and black socks on his feet. If he was only that far along, he wasn’t even sure he wanted to know how far along Maka was. (Across town, Kid was probably less than halfway dressed and the girls were probably long since ready to go.)

Girls (and Kid) were so slow!

Soul shuffled back into his bedroom and tied his tie without looking, fixing the knot tight against his throat. He combed his silver hair, brushed his teeth, sprayed on a dash of cologne, and fiddled with the laces of his dress shoes. Finally, he checked himself in the mirror, decided he looked damn good, and shrugged into his suit coat with the same stripes to match his trousers. Then, he braved the lion’s den and knocked on Maka’s bedroom door.

“How’s it going?” he asked worriedly.

“Soul, is that you?”

“No, it’s Santa.”

“Can you zip me?” she called through the door.

“Right now? Are you decent?”

“You’re only going to get a view of my naked back. You’ve seen it before.”

Soul rolled his eyes and opened the door. Maka was standing in front of her full-length mirror, leaning in close as she played with her hair and put on a tiny bit of make-up. Her dress was hanging open at the back, partially zipped to where she could reach, and Soul could just see the sides of her small breasts. He averted his eyes as he came up behind her. 

She met his crimson eyes in the mirror and smiled. “You look good, Soul,” she said.

“I try,” he said flippantly. He zipped up her dress and hooked the small clasp. “You don’t look half-bad yourself.”

“What?” Maka said as she twisted some curled hair up on the back of her head. “No insult about the size of my breasts?”

He shrugged. “It’s Prom night. I can afford to be nice,” he said by way of explanation. “Need any more help?”

Maka groaned and let her hair down. “If you were a girl, yes, but I don’t think you can help me…”

Normally, Soul would duck out, but she looked pretty distressed so he sighed and said, “Try me.”

Maka turned to face him. Her expression was caught between happy and concerned. “I don’t think so, Soul.”

“Why not?” Now, she was just shutting him out and he hated that.

“It’s…” she hesitated, biting her lower lip.

“Maka, you sent me to the store to buy tampons, not once but twice. If I can handle that, I can handle anything.”

She chuckled at the memory. “It’s just,” she began, “I don’t know who this guy is… What if he doesn’t like my dress or something?” She cupped her small breasts with her hands. “What if my breasts really are as small as you say? What if—?”

“Maka,” Soul interrupted. “This guy clearly went through a lot of trouble to set this up. He wouldn’t have done all that with the roses and the notes if he didn’t like you.”

“What if it’s a prank?” she whispered nervously.

Soul sighed and put his hands on her bare shoulders. “Then I’ll kick his ass for you. All you’ll have to do is point me in the right direction,” he offered.

Maka chuckled and wiped at her face. “Thanks, Soul,” she said softly.

“No problem. Now, hurry up. It’s almost six. That’s when your mystery date arrives with his limo, right?”

She nodded.

Soul clapped his hands. “Let’s go! Move it!” Then, he turned to leave.

“Soul?”

“Yeah?” he stopped in the threshold and half-turned to face her.

“Thank you,” Maka said and smiled winningly.

Soul couldn’t help but smile in return. “No problem,” he said. “It’s cool.” 

Then, her bedroom door swung softly closed behind him and Maka finished getting ready just as Cinderella’s fairytale clock struck six o’clock and a sleek mile-long night-black limo pulled up in front of the apartment Soul and Maka shared. 

“Oye, Maka! Your ride’s here!” Soul shouted.

“Okay!” 

Maka checked herself in the mirror on final time. She had decided to leave her honey-colored hair down loose in curls around her face with a single black bejeweled flower clip that twisted up one small mass of curls. She adjusted her small breasts inside the satin gown and sighed as she admired her reflection. She had chosen something cute and pretty as her dress instead of something sleek for curves like Liz or with a wide tulle skirt that made her feel like a bell like Patty. The beautiful emerald-green dress came to just above her knees, was strapless, and matched her eyes perfectly. It had a beautifully layered top with a large black swath of ribbon tied in a bow just beneath her left breast. The skirt was formfitting but had a layer of black lace patterned with lovely flowers. She had chosen the dress because it allowed her to pretend she had breasts and didn’t hug her non-existent curves. She had borrowed some strappy black heels from Liz and bought some onyx jewelry to match the dress.

“Maka!”

“I’m coming!”

She charged out into the living room where Soul was lounging on the couch. She spread her arms and did a little model spin for him.

“How do I look?”

Soul smiled a toothy smile. “You’ll knock him dead,” he said.

“Thanks!” 

Then, she rushed out the door and it was a miracle she didn’t trip on the front steps in her haste. If she had been wearing a floor-length gown, she was certain she would have ended up on her face in the dirt. She stopped on the sidewalk beside the limo, seeing her own reflection on the tinted window. The door didn’t open after a long moment and Maka timidly pulled open the door with shaking hands. Inside, the limo was empty.

X X X

I wasn’t going to make it that easy on you! I had to split it up at an appropriate time and somehow worm in a cliffhanger!

Fill in the Blank: So, Maka’s secret admirer is…? (Could go anywhere at this point… It could be Excalibur or Hero or even an original character. I don’t play fair! I’m a dirty rotten cheater!)

Questions, comments, concerns?


	2. Mysterious Dance

Ugh, I’m so sick—I’m so freaking sniffly and stuffy and unhappy. Stupid Head Cold! I’ve just watched movies all day. I watched Uptown Girls, 13 Going On 30, Memoirs of a Geisha, and Horsemen. How I went from chick flicks to a murder mystery is beyond me.

My Prom theme was Sunset in the Sands so that’s where this whole bizarre idea came from. What useless fluffiness! Urg! And I had such a bizarre prom, too. I had two dates—my best girlfriend and my actual boyfriend. My boyfriend wouldn’t dance with me so I just danced with my girlfriend all night. I had fun anyway! It was great.

X:Prom:Night:X

**Saturday, May 14th, 6:08 p.m.**

“I wonder how Maka’s mystery date is going,” Liz wondered as she scraped her dark blonde hair up with a lot of red-jeweled silvery butterfly pins.

“Probably fine,” Patty said happily and smeared lipstick on her mouth.

“Patty! Stop it! I told you I’d help you with that!”

“I wonder if Kid’s awake yet,” Patty continued as if she hadn’t heard her sister.

“Probably not. The corsage wasn’t symmetrical,” Liz said and turned to scrutinized herself in the mirror. 

The dress she had chosen wasn’t as slut-tastic as she had wanted, but it was still gorgeous. (Tsubaki had talked her into it, insisting that it was classy and lovely.) The bodice was square and didn’t scoop down into her cleavage. It was actually ruffled and layered slightly just like Maka’s dress was, disguising Liz’s massive cup size. The straps were connected to the bodice with silver circles threaded with the red silk. The entire gown was clinging red silk that hugged her every curve and feature. Then, it swooped back into a long lovely train that Liz knew she was going to be holding up all night. Even so, the dress was a twelve on a scale of one to ten. She topped it off with strappy scarlet heels and some silver accent jewelry to match the butterflies in her hair. 

“Well, Patty, how do I look?”

Patty stared up at her sister. “Good.”

“Just good?” Liz repeated and gave Patty a quick tickle.

Shrieking, Patty laughed and managed to escape her sister. “Great! You look great! Stop it!”

Liz sighed and mopped at the makeup Patty had gotten all over herself. “Well, you look like Tinker Bell, Patty.”

Patty only laughed and twirled around so her short pale tresses could fan out around her head. The dress she had chosen was innocently childish, bouncy, loud, and perfect for her personality. It was a cute little lime-green number with a heart-shaped bodice trimmed with rhinestones and a fluffy layered tulle skirt that stopped just at mid-thigh. There was a darker band of green silk just beneath her breasts, accenting her long legs. On her feet, she wore some neat green heels that looked more like sandals and she completed the Tinker Bell look with a few bronze charms—an angel wing, a small skeleton key, a delicate flower, and a heart with wings of flame—on a thin chain. 

Liz caught her little sister and pulled some loose hair up with an ornate bronze clip. Then, she gave her a slight swat. 

“You’re ready, Patty. Now, do try not to mess it up.”

“We’re ready!”

“I’m sure Kid’s not, so hold your horses. We planned on being late, remember?” Liz said and pushed Patty down on the bed. “Just wait. Think about how Maka’s doing.”

“Maka! Maka!” Patty cheered and laughed wildly. 

…

Tsubaki was sitting at her vanity mirror, brushing her long dark hair into rich waves. The picked up the curling iron again and added a little more bounce to her cascading hair. Then, she gathered a little bit up into a small twist at the back of her head and secured it with a beautiful blue Koi fish of sapphires and glass. 

“I LOOK LIKE A GOD! YAHOO!” BlackStar howled in his room and then knocked something over with a crash. “THE GODS ARE JEALOUS OF MY AMAZING LOOKS!”

Tsubaki shook her head and brushed some blue glitter over her eyes. Then, she slipped on her gown and fingered the tri-layers of soft water-colored fabric. (Maka had helped her pay for it, much to Tsubaki’s chagrin, but it was worth it, she saw now.) The dress was perfect for her, strapless with an open back to reveal her shiny shoulders and smooth skin. It had a tapered skirt that ended just above her knees in the front and swept down to her ankles in the back. The bodice was perfect, hugging her breasts and the curve of her ribs, with a single V of jewels at the very center of her breasts. She wore some delicate silver heels on her small feet, toenails painted silver, and though she had no jewelry to compliment her dress, it was still lovely. 

“TSUBAKI! ARE YOU READY TO SURPASS THE GODS IN DANCING?!”

“Yes, I’m coming!” Tsubaki called to her partner. 

She smoothed the dress against her body, admired her reflection on final time, and left the bedroom to meet BlackStar in the kitchen. He presented her with a small corsage of blue carnations and tiny baby’s breath, took her hand, and charged out the door with her. Tsubaki nearly fell in her heels trying to keep up with him, but it was worth it. Prom… how exciting! She took a moment to wonder who Maka’s Secret Admirer turned out to be before devoting all her attention to keeping up with BlackStar.

…

Maka stared helplessly into the empty limo. She suddenly felt like crying. So, it had been a cruel prank after all or else her mystery date had chickened out. A knot the size of a freight train welled up in her throat and she tried very hard not to let her eyes fill up and ruin her makeup. She whirled around to tell Soul that she had changed her mind—she wasn’t going anymore, that her date had stood her up, that this was just so horrible, that he should just go without her! Her dream had been shattered. But when she whirled around, honey-colored curls flying around her head like smoke, Soul was already standing behind her. In his hands, he held a white box tied with a green ribbon and he was smiling softly. 

Confused, Maka stared at him helplessly. She clutched her dress with both hands. “I… I don’t understand,” she whispered.

Soul handed her the box and it looked beautiful in his long delicate fingers. Trembling, Maka accepted the box, untied the jade ribbon, and slipped off the lid. Inside, there was a beautiful leafy corsage with a white and red orchid nestled in the center of folding petals of silver and green ribbons. She lifted it from the box, awed, and saw another card in the bottom. In beautiful silver calligraphy were the words, ‘Thank you,’ and that was all.

“Soul,” Maka whispered. “I don’t understand.”

He slid the corsage from her grasp, took her hand in his own, and slipped the beautiful flowers over her wrist. Then, coyly, he lifted her hand to his mouth and gently kissed the top of her hand like something out of a movie. “Why do you think I didn’t care that you were accepting this date? Why do you think I turned down all my own dates?” His crimson eyes met hers and there was a weird sort of light in them along with a faint pink tinge to his cheeks.

“You knew they were going to stand me up?” she whispered, heart breaking.

Soul’s brows lifted, concern touched his expression, and then he grinned toothily as if realizing something. “No, stupid. I’m the one who’s been sending you the roses. It was me,” he told her.

“Y-you?!”

Suddenly, he took a step back and let go of her. “Maka, you… you don’t want to go anymore? Not with me?”

“No!” Maka threw her arms around Soul and hugged him tightly. “This is… this is a roller coaster! I thought I was being stood up! I got so scared.”

“I’m sorry,” Soul murmured and hugged her gingerly in return. “I had to tread lightly. Do you have any idea how hard it is to hide things from you? Especially with the ruthless way you clean the house. I’m lucky you were busy all week or you would have found me out. I had all those roses in my closet.”

“I can’t believe you’d do this for me, Soul,” Maka whispered. 

“I’m sorry you thought you got stood up, but you would have worried if you came out and I wasn’t there so this was the best I could think of.”

“It was perfect!” she said breathlessly and squeezed him tighter. “I’ve never been so happy.”

“I’m glad,” he said into her hair. “You look beautiful, Maka.”

“Thank you, Soul,” she whispered, “for everything.”

“Thanks for accepting even after you learned it was me,” Soul said tenderly. “It would have been uncool to get shut down at the last minute.”

“I wouldn’t have done that to you.” Maka’s cheeks flushed. “Actually, Soul, I…”

“Yes?”

“Nothing. Never mind.” Then, she took his hand in her own and squeezed his fingers. “Let’s go, Soul!”

…

The ballroom in Shibusen was decorated beautifully. Tall palm trees in terracotta pots had been dragged in, white tinseled lights were strung up everywhere, and the tables were beautifully set with crystal and china. Birds of Paradise were set up as centerpieces, beautiful and spiky like foreign creatures, like pretty yet sharp roses. There was a long low table of food (which BlackStar was mowing when the others arrived) and a bar where someone was serving fountain drinks. There was a gigantic punch bowl as well, not yet spiked, and an ice sculpture of a palm tree beside it. The DJ was mixing a wonderful array of music and a lot of people were dancing already. 

When Soul and Maka arrived, only BlackStar and Tsubaki were already there. They knew Kid had probably passed out over something and the girls were probably slowly but surely dragging his ass here. Tsubaki had snagged a table and BlackStar was doing his impersonation of a vacuum cleaner while she sipped a drink. They waved and beckoned Maka and Soul over. 

“Tsubaki,” Maka said and grinned at her friend. “You look great.”

“You look wonderful yourself,” Tsubaki said to Maka with a smile. Then, her eyes shifted to Soul and she complimented him as well. “Maka, whatever came of your mysterious date? Did you get stood up? I only see Soul.”

“You don’t know?” Maka asked, brow wrinkling.

Tsubaki shook her head so that her loose dark hair feathered against her cheeks. “Why would I?”

“Because it’s Soul,” she confessed. “I figured he at least would have told you or talked to you or asked you what kind of flowers I liked or something.”

Tsubaki choked on her drink and BlackStar stopped eating. For a moment, they all stared at Soul in silence but he handled it effectively. He just stood there with his hands in his pockets and his head angled back as he took in the sight of the ballroom. So, Soul hadn’t needed to talk to Tsubaki about anything. He had known everything about Maka all on his own—knew her better than she even knew herself, she realized, just as Tsubaki had said.

“But, it was so romantic and Soul is…” Tsubaki trailed off, looking at him.

“I DIDN’T THINK HE HAD IT IN HIM!” BlackStar yowled and banged his fist on the table.

A few people glanced at them and then went back to whatever they were doing, be it dancing or eating or making out.

Then, Death the Kid and the Thompson Sisters arrived and there was just a lot of overall happy and excited chatter. Soul didn’t get Maka alone until much later in the night, but that was alright with him. He was content to let her spend time with the girls (and BlackStar) dancing like freaks on the floor while he and Kid (who weren’t the dancing types) watched safely from the sidelines. They were in charge of holding drinks and purses and shoes and whatever else the girls needed to get rid of. 

… 

It was nearly midnight before Maka wandered out of the ballroom and onto the balcony where Soul was standing alone and looking out over the city. He had her shoes dangling from one hand, her purse under his arm, and two drinks laid out on the railing. She hugged him from behind, resting her head against his back, and he laid his hand on her arm. His body felt cool against her flushed skin, but she supposed she was hot from dancing as it was a nice night.

“I’m sorry, Soul,” she murmured into his back.

“For what?” he asked softly and stroked her arm.

“It’s just that you went through all this trouble to ask me to prom and I haven’t paid any attention to you. I’ve been so busy with the others,” she murmured.

He patted her arm just above the corsage. “It’s okay, Maka. You know I’m not much for dancing anyway. You’re having fun, aren’t you?” 

She nodded and reached up his back, gripping his shoulders in her small hands. She could feel the ridge of his scar beneath his clothes and shivered even though she was soaking up the heat of him. Soul’s body was so firm and strong, comforting against the soft half-bare frame of her body. Even as strong as his body felt to her, she could have wrapped her arms around him twice. He was so thin, almost frail and delicate, definitely more musician than demon weapon yet here he was. He was her precious partner, her scythe, her weapon, her best friend, and her prom date. 

Soul carefully turned in her arms, taking the scar away from her fingers, and wrapped her in a hug. Suddenly, he said, “Dance with me, right here, Maka.”

Stunned, she whispered, “What?”

“Won’t you?” he asked and stroked her curls. 

Did he sound… saddened by that?

“Of course I will!” Maka said quickly.

Soul smiled faintly, not showing his sharp teeth.

She grinned up at him and Soul rested his forehead on hers for a long moment. His warm breath tickled her lips and she could smell his skin. Then, he tucked her head down against his chest with his chin and nestled his head on top of hers. Maka smiled and laid her head against his chest, just listening to the sounds inside him. His heartbeat was deep and even, relaxed, and his body was perfectly warm. His soul was calm and cool, wavelengths fanning out around her and finally syncing perfectly. 

He was her partner after all, her Soul Eater, hers.

She cuddled against him and they slow-danced silently on the balcony surrounded by the night. They didn’t need words, after all. They were partners, close enough to share souls, so being close like this was nothing. Even so, Maka felt a hot little clenching in her stomach at the feeling of Soul’s body so close. He slid his hands down her back slowly, feeling every inch of exposed skin and the silkiness of her dress, and then wrapped both arms securely around her as if trying to absorb her into his body. 

He was holding her closer than he ever had before, even when she was hurt or sick. Why?

Suddenly, Maka wondered exactly why he had asked her to Prom so romantically with the roses and the cards over the course of the week and then there was the limousine. If he had just wanted to go as friends, as they were now, then why didn’t he just ask her? Since he had been all sly and romantic, going the extra mile to make this like a fairytale dream, did that mean that he… Could he possibly like her as more than just a friend?

Nah, it had to just be Soul making things far more complicated than necessary. Yeah, that had to be it.

X X X

I just have to say that I usually hate stories like this—ones with no plot that are just romantic fluff and crap, but here I am writing one. Jeez, what is wrong with me? I have some issues I should work out. I’M SUCH A HYPOCRITE! Who am I kidding? I’ll just sneak plot into it… somehow… I only have one chapter left.

Questions, comments, concerns?


	3. Mysterious Soul

Still sick over here! Grah!

X:Home:Again:Home:Again:X

The night-black limo brought Soul and Maka home at about one in the morning, but Maka was still pretty wired on good endorphins. Soul had to point out to her that she had no shoes on and was wearing a prom dress when she insisted they go for a walk around the block, but she didn’t care. Maka raced off before he could even think to stop her and he was forced to follow her around the block. She was defenseless without a weapon and in a gorgeous dress—that was just a recipe for disaster.

So, here they were… at one in the morning… out for a walk… in their glad rags… 

Soul sighed heavily, watching Maka as she raced ahead laughing and cheering. At least the walk was almost over now, he could see the apartment building glowing like a beacon in the night and Maka glowing like an emerald jewel in the moonlight. Finally, she bounded up to the door, checked her cleavage for the key he knew she didn’t have, and turned back to Soul, exasperated. 

“Soul! I lost the key!” she shouted.

He sighed again and fished it out of his pocket along with several other things she had handed him from her breasts—namely some money, her earrings, a Band-Aid in case her shoes rubbed her feet raw, and a few loose petals from something. He showed her the key as he reached her side, unlocked the door, and pushed her inside before she could decide to charge around the block again. Then, he leaned against the door with a final sigh.

Maka was finally tired and she flopped down on the couch with a sigh of contentment. Soul came to sit beside her, stretching out his tired legs on the coffee table. Then, he took everything out of his pockets and handed it over to Maka. She sat there silently with her hands cupped, watching the pile grow, until he finished. Then, she set it on the coffee table beside his feet in a neat pile and stared at something in the dark.

“Maka, are you ready for bed yet?” Soul asked with a yawn.

“No,” she said softly. Her voice sounded weird.

“Is something wrong, Maka?” he asked.

“No.” Then, she turned to face him on the couch and her emerald eyes seemed to glow in the dark. 

Soul’s skin crawled. He felt like she was undressing him with her eyes and he was naked before her, heartbreakingly exposed, and resisted the urge to wrap his arms around himself as if to hide from her penetrating gaze. Instead, he asked, “So, did you have a good night?”

“Yes,” she said and was quiet for a long moment. “Soul… can I ask you something?”

“Of course.”

She closed her eyes and Soul relaxed. It was like a bright light going off, hiding all his imperfections in shadows the way he liked it. But he had a sudden feeling that he wasn’t going to like what was coming next and his heart began to pound. 

“Soul, why did you… ask me to prom?”

He let out a breath of relief. That was simple enough to answer. “Because you’re my meister, Maka, and I know I’ve put you through a lot of crap over the years. You deserved something nice, something you dreamed about,” he said softly. 

“But the roses and the notes… it was just so…” she hesitated.

“So what? I know you love roses and those little calligraphy notes that come with flowers,” he said.

“I mean it was so romantic,” she said and flushed.

Soul began to see where this was going and his heart began to race again, thundering against the cage of his ribs. “Listen, Maka—”

“Do you like me, Soul?” she said suddenly. “I mean, really like me? As more than a friend?”

“Maka—”

“Please, just tell me the truth. You know how I am…”

Soul breathed in deeply and rubbed his sweaty hands on his slacks. “Maka—”

“No, Soul,” she said softly. “Just tell me. Yes or no. Say it.”

But he couldn’t. 

His tongue was suddenly stuck to the roof of his mouth and his father’s bitter words charged through his skull again: _‘You’re nothing, you wretched weapon-brat! And you’ll never be anything to anybody! You may as well die right here and now!’_ He hadn’t remembered those words for a long time. Maka had slowly but surely chopped them out of him, but now in this moment they came back to haunt him. He wanted so badly to just tell her ‘no,’ scurry into his bedroom, and hide like a child under the bed. But he knew if he did that, everything between them would be over—destroyed by his own hand after he had worked so hard to build this dream for her.

Instead, he leaned over and cautiously kissed her cheek. Maka whipped her head around, pale curls flying around her face in a halo.

“Soul, you—”

He didn’t want to hear it! He didn’t want to hear what she was going to say! He wanted to leap away from her and the couch or press his hands over his ears, but he forced himself to meet her eyes and face her rejection. Instead, Maka reached out shaking hands, the corsage hanging beautifully on her thin wrist, and cupped his face. 

“Soul, you…” she began again and trailed off. 

“Please, don’t,” he started.

But Maka leaned forward and pressed her lips to his. Her lips were so warm and soft that his head spun and the scent of her skin wrapped around him. Soul slipped his hands into her hair, trying not to pretend this was a dream. He felt himself wince even as he kissed her, anticipating a Maka-chop, but she only pulled softly away and looked into his face.

“You winced,” she whispered.

“I’m sorry,” he said softly. 

“Why?”

“I… I don’t even know!” He pushed her hands away and bolted to her feet. In the darkness, he fell over the coffee table and landed on his face, groaning in pain.

“Soul!” Maka darted to his side and rolled him over. “Are you okay? Let me see!”

“I’m fine, I’m fine!” he shouted and swatted her hands away. Then, he scrambled to his feet, stepped over the overturned coffee table, and went quickly into the kitchen. He pulled open the fridge, took out the carton of milk, and poured himself a small glass. In that light, Maka saw that his face was strange. He looked like he used to back when they first partnered up, like he was hiding behind a mask, haunted and broken behind it. She watched the flash of his throat as he swallowed.

“Soul…”

“Maka, I just… I really can’t do this. I didn’t do this to confess any feelings or to change anything between us. I just wanted to make something good happen for you. You have to let this go!” He shoved the carton back into the fridge and slammed the door. In the darkness, Maka heard him shuffling his way to the sink.

Then, something shattered!

“Ow! Damn it!” he hissed.

Maka groped her way through the gloom, flipped the switch, and flooded the kitchen with bright light. Soul had crushed the glass in his palm, revealed just how distressed her really was about all this. There was a deep gash on across his palm, following his life line, and crimson was starting to drip. Maka rushed to his side.

“Wait! Maka, no! Bare feet!” Soul shouted, but it was too late.

She let out a sharp cry as several shards of glass dug into her bare feet. Her shoes were somewhere in the living room with the other things Soul had dropped. He cursed again and quickly swept her up in his arms, mindful of his own bleeding hand so he wouldn’t get any blood on her dress. He hustled them both into the bathroom, set Maka down on the vanity, and quickly shoved his hand over the sink just as a rush of blood dripped off. 

“I’m sorry! Are you okay?” Maka asked and reached for his hand. 

For the first time in a long time, he snatched himself away from her. “It’s fine. I can take care of it,” he said sharply. “Look, you’re hurt. Worry about yourself instead of me for once!”

“Soul—”

“No, Maka,” he said firmly. 

Then, Soul wrapped a towel around his injured hand, grabbed the first aid kit from under the sink, and tore out several things. He knelt at her feet and quickly but gently picked all the glass from her feet with tweezers, rinsed them off in the tub, and wrapped them up in gauze. Then, he scooped her up again, holding her as far from his body as possible, and carried her to her bedroom where he dumped her on her bed. Then, he charged from the room as if the devil himself was chasing him and slammed the door behind him. 

Maka wanted to get up and follow him and she even got as far as putting her feet on the floor. Then, pain spiked up through her legs from her cut feet and she was forced to get back into bed. She couldn’t follow Soul, but she knew there was another way she could reach him. 

Soul was always available to her somehow…

Letting out a deep breath, Maka lay down on her bed again and folded her hands on her chest. Then, she closed her eyes and focused on finding her center like some cheesy yoga movement only there was nothing cheesy or yoga-y about this.

X:Soul’s:Soul:X

The beautiful room slowly came into focus. The black-and-scarlet checkered floor, the glossy black piano, the antique phonograph, the giant Victorian chair upholstered in red velvet, the golden lamps lit with small candles so that much of the room was still cast in shadows, the walls all hung with long curtains of red velvet and tied with thick golden cords. Soul’s soul… It was so beautiful and Maka just loved it. She wished she could spend more time in it, but it was rare that she could actually get in. Soul either had to be in a vulnerable state or they had to be resonating on the perfect level for her to get in. 

“Soul,” she called out. “I know you’re here. This is your soul, after all.”

Sure enough, he slunk out of the shadows in the same suit he had worn to prom and always wore here. It was his favorite suit, after all. His silvery hair was tousled, his eyes gleamed in the faint candlelight, and his face was still that mask he had worn when Maka first partnered with him. It was his damaged face.

“Where’s the little demon?” she asked.

“I’m not having trouble with the Black Blood right now,” he said. “What are you doing in here?” 

“Well, I needed to talk to you and I can’t get out of bed.”

He lowered his eyes. “I’m sorry about your feet.”

“It wasn’t your fault.”

“I broke the glass.”

“Soul—”

“Maka, please, why did you follow me here?” 

“I had to talk to you.”

“Why?” Soul rubbed his face with his beautiful long-fingered hands and took several steps back until the large chair was at the bend of his knees. He sat down heavily and put his head between his knees, breathing deeply. “Maka, why do you always have to follow me?”

“You’re my partner—”

“And that’s all!” he shouted, still hiding his face in his hands. “That’s all I should ever be to you!”

Maka took a step forward and felt whispering cloth against her bare legs. She looked down and found that she wasn’t wearing the black dress that Soul’s mind usually dressed her in. Instead, she was wearing her pleated skirt, blouse, tie, and heavy combat boots. Hesitantly, she touched the clothing. Why was she dressed like this?

“Soul,” she whispered. “Do you like me?”

He didn’t respond and it looked as if he had stopped breathing.

“Soul, tell me.”

“I can’t…”

“Why not?” She closed the space between them, gazing down at the silvery top of his head. 

“I can’t…”

“Why not?” She pushed her fingers through his hair, toying with the silky strands. 

Without lifting his head, he caught her wrists and lowered her hands from his hair. He held her hands before his lowered face, soft fingers touching her battered knuckles and battle-scarred palms. His fingers traced each scar and then she felt his lips ever-so-gently grace the jagged scar on the inside of her thumb. It was burn from when they had been resonating badly and he had burned her. 

“Soul,” she said firmly. “Tell me. Don’t lie. Just tell me.” She clenched her fingers, holding his hands captive in her own.

“Maka, I can’t. That wasn’t why I did this.”

“Then why did you?” Her voice rose an octave. 

He shook his head. “To thank you…”

“To thank me?” she repeated.

He nodded. 

“For what?”

“For just… being with me…”

Maka dropped to her knees before him, still clutching his hands, and buried herself between his legs. She rested her cheek on his thigh without a care in the world for where her face was and Soul gently slipped his fingers through her hair without caring either.

“Are you thinking about your father again?” she asked him.

He nodded slightly and closed his eyes.

“Is that all this was about? You needed to show me that you were useful to me?”

“No, Maka, I do—” he cut himself off and twisted a lock of hair around his finger.

She bumped her cheek against his crotch and he jolted as if she had struck him. He gasped for breath and tried to push her away.

“Maka, you can’t.”

“No one’s ever touched you like that, right, Soul?”

He didn’t answer, only heaved on her shoulders and tried to slither out of the chair. 

Maka pushed him back into the plush upholstery, rose to her feet, and slipped into his lap. She put one legs on either side of his waist and just sat there with her hands locked against the back of the chair. She wouldn’t let him push her off, push her away, run away from this. She was through playing this little song and dance with him. It was time to get to the bottom of this.

“Soul, tell me if you like me.”

She saw his lips move, but didn’t hear what he said.

“Soul, say it out loud.”

“Yes,” he whispered finally.

“Yes what?”

“Yes, I like you.”

“How much?”

He made a small hurt sound. “Too much,” he whispered.

Maka dipped her face down to meet his, but he turned away. She caught his face with her fingers, turned him back to face her, and tenderly kissed the corner of his mouth. She felt his body shudder beneath her and his breath was hot on her throat when she pulled away.

“Soul,” she whispered.

“Maka, I can’t do this. I only did it because you deserved it and I wanted to make you happy. I didn’t do this to make you love me or notice me or anything,” he confessed.

“You didn’t have to, Soul,” she whispered. 

Then, she dipped her head and kissed him again. Only this time, she took control and showed him exactly how much she cared. After nipping lightly on his lower lip, Maka felt Soul hesitate. He didn’t want to let her into him, into his mouth full of sharp teeth, but she insisted, licking and begging. Finally, he allowed her entrance and she explored every inch of him. He tasted sweet, but also bitter and she could feel his pain like a stone in his throat.

“Soul, can I do something for you?” she whispered.

“No.” He tried to push her off, but she clung to the chair. 

“Please?”

“Maka, you don’t have to do anything for me.”

“What if I want to?”

“Don’t.”

“I want to show you, Soul…”

“Show me what?”

He lifted his crimson eyes to her own emerald ones and was reminded of just how opposite they were. Her face was soft and beautiful, his chiseled with sharp aristocratic features. Right down to their souls, they were too different, yet… 

He loved her. God, he loved her so much. 

His world would just fall apart at the seams if she left him. 

So, he had to tread lightly, had to make sure he never did anything that would give her reason to leave him.

“How much I love you,” Maka said softly and kissed the corner of his mouth again. 

“Really?” he said softly.

She thrummed low in her throat, a hum of agreement.

Soul’s arms went around her, pressing her slender body flush against him. She released the chair now that she was sure he wasn’t going to shove her off and slipped her fingers through his hair, pulling him closer. For what felt like an eternity, they kissed hard enough to devour each other. Maka could taste Soul’s desperation and he her passion. Finally, panting, they pulled away and simply basked in the warmth of each other’s bodies. 

Then, Maka felt a kiss of cold air on her skin—on all of her skin. She glanced down and found herself completely naked and quickly wrapped her arms around herself, pressing flush against Soul’s still-clothed form to hide her nudity.

“Soul,” she squeaked out. “Where are my clothes?”

His hands pressed against her bare back, exploring the curve of her ribs and the column of her spine. “This is my soul,” he whispered against the side of her throat and she felt a tremor go through him. “It shows you exactly how I want you to be.”

“Then before in my uniform…”

“I was trying to think of you as only my meister. That was all I wanted you to be.”

“And now…”

He hesitated. “I want all of you.”

Covering her breasts with her hands, she sat back on his lap slightly to look into his face. “Why aren’t my breasts bigger here? Isn’t that what you want?”

Soul’s lips lifted, showing a nip of sharp teeth, and he cautiously laid his hand over hers on her breasts. “Because I was only ever kidding. I think your breasts, your entire body, is perfect just the way it is,” he confessed. Then, he put his lips to the side of her throat and began to nibble and lick her tenderly.

“Soul…” she whispered and dug her hands through his hair. Suddenly, she felt a strangeness come over her and her hands trailed down his suddenly bare chest. “This is how you want to be? Are you changing yourself, too?”

“No,” he whispered. “I can’t do that to myself here.”

“Are we going to…?” she trailed off.

He kissed the side of her throat, the pounding pulse there. “Only if you want to… only if you’re ready…”

She was straddling his waist still and she felt just how much he wanted her. She leaned in and kissed him, devouring his mouth and his soul and everything he had to offer her. She suddenly felt greedy. She wanted to own every inch of Soul and take all of him into herself.

“Maka?” he whispered.

“Yes,” she breathed.

Then, he touched the very core of her and she almost cried out at the strange and amazing feeling. Yes, she had experimented herself but it didn’t feel the same. Soul was tearing her apart, lighting her on fire, and piecing her back together. He stroked her, exploring her, but he wouldn’t enter her.

“Soul, please,” she whispered.

“You’re sure?”

“Yes,” she breathed again.

Soul kissed her and then he didn’t ask again. He felt her desire for this in the very pit of her own soul, in that little place where they overlapped and became one in the same. While he was kissing her, he pushed one finger into her tight heat. She gasped into his mouth and pushed down on his hand, driving him deeper. Her muscles clenched around him as if to draw him deeper or to capture every inch of him. When he added a second finger, she dug into his shoulders with her fingers and cried out his name.

He didn’t think his name had ever sounded sweeter.

Then, she wrapped her small fingers around his shaft and gave him a small squeeze. He almost was lost then, but he fought it back by kissing her again. Maka continued to explore him with her petite fingers running up and down, twisting around the head, pulling and squeezing gently, caressing his weeping tip. When she found his balls, he nearly slithered out of his skin. It felt so strange to have her at his most vulnerable place, but good. She felt so good.

He breathed out her name like a cry.

“Soul, can I have you inside me now?” she asked him. 

He slid his fingers from her and she released him. For a moment, they just stared at each other, feeling the connection of their souls as they both reached out. It was strange, Maka thought, because she was inside Soul’s soul yet she could feel him pulsing inside her. Then, he took her hips and guided her over his shaft and she pushed down on him before he could say anything. He broke through her barrier and she bit back a yelp of pain.

“Are you alright?”

“Yes.”

“Take a minute. Let me know when I can move.”

Maka kissed him again and just got used to the feeling of him being so deep inside her. This was even closer than when they resonated souls and she didn’t think that was even possible. She wondered what she felt like to him, but didn’t ask. She could feel his pleasure and knew it must have felt good, just like he felt to her. They were close enough to share that.

“You can move,” she breathed. “I’m ready.”

Soul smiled and wrapped his arms around her body tightly. Then, he thrust up into her and she gasped out his name. Soul set a steady pace, slow and deep. He slid almost completely out of her and then back in to the hilt so that her muscles clenched around him like a sheath. She pressed against him, clutching his shoulders and hair almost painfully, and Soul began to move faster. He followed his own heartbeat, the pulse of their linked souls.

Maka clutched him. She had never thought this could feel so good. Did it have something to do with them being inside his soul? Or just the closeness between them? Then, for once, the bookworm in her stopped thinking about it and lost herself to the sensations Soul was creating inside her. He began to go faster than she even thought possible, filling and emptying her body, so that it was all she could do not to scream in bliss right into his ear.

“Maka, I’m going to…” he whispered.

“Stay,” she gasped out. “We’re inside your soul. This isn’t my real body… I can’t get pregnant.”

He kissed her and then pulled away, breathing heavily. The pace he set became wild and erratic, but still wonderful. He reached down to their joined bodies and stroked her sensitive pearl until she was bucking against him, but he was a little too late and his climax caught him before Maka’s reached hers. Gasping, he held her body tightly and she felt heat filling her up. She could even feel Soul twitching inside her as she milked the seed from his body. 

Panting, they stayed like that for a long while. She felt Soul softening inside her, but the connection was still there. They were like puzzle pieces, connected perfectly to become a larger and better whole. As cheesy as that sounded, she knew it was true and there was no other way to put it.

“Maka,” Soul whispered. “If you weren’t pleased, I’m sorry.”

She kissed him. “Will you come into my room and sleep with me?”

“Maka, I’m—”

“Just to sleep,” she whispered. “Please?”

Who was he to deny her what she wanted, especially since it was something small like this? So, he nodded and the beautiful black room around them began to fade. Maka’s body became smoke in his arms and the suit came back to press against his body. For a moment, he sat inside his soul alone, thinking about what had just happened. Then, he smiled slightly to himself and left his soul as well, waking up alone in his bed as if nothing had happened, but he knew that it hadn’t been a dream.

X:Maka’s:Bedroom:X

Maka was lying awake in her bed, waiting for her Soul, and finally the door slipped open. He was wearing only cotton pajama bottoms and she had shimmied into an oversized t-shirt rather than sleeping in her beautiful prom dress. Silently, Soul lifted the covers and slid into the bed beside her. She rolled over to face him and laid her palm on his chest, feeling the deep twisted ridge of his scar beneath her hand. She hadn’t touched it when they were making love, she was just too caught up in the sensation of him, but now she could touch it.

“Soul,” she whispered.

“Yes?” He snaked his arm around her and pulled her against his body.

“Thank you.”

“For what?”

“For everything you’ve done.” She smiled and kissed the side of his face. “For the roses and Prom, for what happened in your soul, for being my partner, for being my Soul, for everything.”

He smiled, but he didn’t have anything to say to that so he just rolled over and sheltered her body with his own. Maka snuggled into him, breathing in the scent of his bare skin and the faint hint of roses that still clung to him. Like that, they fell asleep. 

It was the perfect end to the perfect night. Except the next morning when Maka’s father arrived with muffins as a treat for his exhausted prom-going daughter and found them like that. Then, everything was complicated again and Maka had a feeling it was going to stay like that.

X X X

Drop me a review and let me know what you think! Are the characters way out of character? Does everybody hate anybody (no one was really hate-worthy in here)? Think I torture Soul and Maka way too much? Are permanently disgusted and can no longer even watch Soul Eater thanks to me? Loved it? Hated it? Are scared for life because you weren’t expecting smut? Are traumatized by the thought of so much crazy dancing? (Remember, flames will be used to roast marshmallows and weenies! And I'll most likely flame you back for being silly.) Think I need to do more editing before I post chapters? Post to slow? Chapters are too short? Too long? Yada, yada, yada…

There we go, just a little smut for no apparent reason.

Please, check out my first ORIGINAL NOVEL! **The Breaking of Poisonwood by Paradise Avenger.** (Summary: People were dead. When Skye Davis bought me at a slave auction as a birthday present for his brother, I had no idea what my new life was going to be like, but I had never expected this. It all started when Venus de Luna was killed and I was to take her place, to become the new savior… Then, bad things happened and some people died. In the heart of the earth, we discovered the ancient being that Frank Davis had found and created and used to his advantage. The Poisonwood—)

Questions, comments, concerns?


End file.
